hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Outbreak of March 4-6, 2020
Part of the Tornadoes of 2020 (Longform) The tornado outbreak of March 4-6, 2020, was a significant weather event that effected areas in the Central and Southern United States. Over the course of 36 hours, 67 confirmed tornadoes touched down. The strongest and most significant tornado of the outbreak was an EF4 tornado that struck the small city of Henrietta, Texas and killed two people. A total of five people were killed during this outbreak of severe weather, all of which were tornado related. Two people were killed in Henrietta, Texas while three others were killed near Ferriday, Louisiana. Meteorological Synopsis March 4 On March 4, an upper-level through moved into the southern Plains that contained a unstable atmosphere, with CAPE values of 2,500 - 3.000 J/kg across northern Texas and slightly lower values of 1,000 - 2,000 J/kg across southern and central Oklahoma. The Storm Prediction Center issued an Enhanced risk for areas in northern Texas and southern Oklahoma. March 5-6 On March 5, the severe weather threat continued into Louisiana, Arkansas, and Mississippi, and another area of Enhanced risk was issued by the Storm Prediction Center. CAPE values ranged from 2,000 - 2,500 J/kg. Dew points exceeding 70* were also present, adding to an already favorable environment for severe weather. The severe weather continued into the early morning hours of March 6 where areas in eastern Mississippi and western Alabama were affected. Confirmed Tornadoes Confirmed tornadoes by Enhanced Fujita Rating March 4 event March 5 event March 6 event Notable Tornadoes Halsell - Henrietta, Texas/Terral, Oklahoma A long-tracked, violent EF4 tornado touched down north of Scotland, Texas in Archer County at 5:05 p.m. CDT (22:05 UTC), knocking down trees and power lines in Shoshone Park at EF1 strength. The tornado crossed into Clay County, moving across Lake Arrowhead and damaging buildings on the lake's northern shores near Halsell. The tornado steadily grew in size and intensity as it moved northeast across open countryside and a Tornado Emergency was issued for the city of Henrietta at 5:27 CDT (22:27 UTC). The tornado directly struck a farm at EF3 strength, destroying the barns and the house while the occupants managed to seek shelter in a storm cellar. The tornado then began to impact more homes southeast of Henrietta as it strengthened to an EF4. Three well-constructed homes in the center of the tornado's path were completely leveled and other homes nearby were damaged or destroyed. Five people were injured. The tornado grew to its peak width at 1/2 mile (0.8 km) as it neared U.S. Highway 287. A church was heavily damaged and a cell tower was mangled beyond recognition. The tornado struck the neighborhoods on the southern side of Henrietta, causing devastating damage to homes and businesses. The most intense of the damage was in the east side of the city at the intersection of N Hancock Street and E Spring Street, where four well-constructed houses were partially swept away. The tornado began to decrease in size and struck Henrietta High School as it moved out of the city. Two people were killed and 27 others were injured in Henrietta. The tornado continued over rural areas for several miles before it crossed the Red River into Jefferson County, Oklahoma. The tornado then struck the town of Terral as a small EF2 tornado, causing significant damage. The tornado continued over another stretch of rural farm and grasslands before dissipating 3.8 miles southwest of Oscar. In total, two people were killed and 32 others were injured. The path length was 42.94 miles (69.10 km) long had a maximum width of 1/2 mile (0.8 km). The severity of the damage in and southwest of Henrietta indicated peak winds of around 180 mph (290 km/h), giving this tornado a final rating of EF4. This was the first EF4 tornado to occur in Texas since 2017. Eros - Monroe - Darnell, Louisiana A long-tracked EF3 tornado touched down in Jackson Parish, Louisiana at 5:05 p.m. CDT (22:01 UTC) as an EF1, causing damage to trees and power lines on Highway 167 and moving northeast. Multiple industrial containers and equipment were damaged or destroyed as the tornado strengthened to an EF2. The tornado then struck the town of Eros, causing significant damage to several homes. The tornado then moved into Ouachita Parish, where it damaged homes south and east of Cadeville at EF1 strength. After continuing through forested areas for several miles, the tornado rapidly grew in size and intensified to EF3 strength as it struck the communities of Brownsville and Bawcomville, where several homes and businesses were damaged or destroyed and seven people were injured. The tornado crossed the Ouachita River and began causing damage in the city of Monroe, severely damaging buildings in downtown. The St. Francis Medical Center and a Bellsouth Telecommunications building suffered substantial damage as well as the city's police department building and the Monroe Civic Center. The tornado then caused damage to neighborhoods near the Monroe Regional Airport, where five people were injured. The tornado weakened to EF1 strength as it damaged homes south of Swartz and continued into Morehouse Parish, where it moved over farmland and caused little damage. Then the tornado moved through Richland and West Carrol parishes and then dissipated west of Darnell. A total of 13 people were injured across a 72.93 mile (117.36 km) long damage path. Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks